wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honsoon
H O N S O O N she / her • sea • pan • adventurer this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her Lives in an alternate universe, SeaWings have been lacking in numbers, almost entirely wiped out, unfortunately, Honsoon's parents were upon the many killed in the massacres that have happened over the days. During one of these, MudWings and SkyWings bombed the summer palace, along with that her parents but at their final moments they'd given the dragoness their necklace, underneath, her name shimmered in the firelight, "go" they said, "leave this place before you get crushed in its fiery ruins as well," she had did so, escaping through the underwater tunnel. She'd known about the enchantment upon the necklace, enchantment to see and talk with her parents, it was a natural ability to see spirits of the past and so it begins, a dragonet on her own, a strange world gaping in front of her... A P P E A R A N C E see reference Flash of blue scales, a darkish turquoise glimmering upon the stormy skies of the ocean, not usually seen out, a strange SeaWing with the slightest hints of a light aqua rippling upon her snout and streaking around her pale sky blue eyes like auroras of the northern lights. Hardly anyone sees her and barely anyone knows her , tongue tied lyer would best describe the dragonet, yet it seems she wants everyone to believe her, she doesn't talk often, but everyone may see the flashes of dark abyss blue stripes studding her body, around her eyes down to her short snout and down the neck and tail and, unusually, on the wings, rippling with glowing color. Around her gills, a luminous blue, fading when colliding with her mainscales, unusually large ears perk up on either side of her head, a darker hue for the sail running down her small body, but not on the front, near her slightly chubby legs, upon the like aquamarine underbelly studded with luminous stripes down to the tip. Her build remains slinky, small and almost cat-like, legs remain short along with her bright blue wings with, unusually, luminous stripes whorling in confusing patterns upon them, none that are understood, her not having any royal blood within her veins. The tail remains small and short and yet it still remains somewhat thick, patterns of anchors, ocean waves and fish weaving in and out of her tail, a dark azure, somewhat a similar hue to her luminous stripes but lighter. The strangest part about the SeaWing, the weird language characters printed on her legs, mainly on the palms, written fancily and beautifully, but it's not quite known what language it's in. Around her neck, remains a silver chain and at the base, sapphire, large and glittering in the flashing lightning, dark and cold against her chest, unknown where she got it from, at the bottom of it, in dark blue writing, the same unknown language written on her legs. It spells... Honsoon. P E R S O N A L I T Y * bad liar, explorer of sea, usually not known to have much emotion, rebellious and will NOT be pushed around easily * doesn't think about the consequences of her actions, sometimes does things on a whim * quite serious, but still most find her hard to trust since she lies 24 7, she doesn't want to face the truth and therefore is running from it * can be additionally rude and snappish, rather cold and distant from others, doesn't want to be attached to anyone * despite that, she can come off as kind, despite a lot of lying, has started to believe that no one thinks she'll be telling the truth, so she doesn't bother associating herself with others. * thinks that she's smarter than anyone else and usually compares herself to others. don't know why though. * arrogant, thinks she's better than others, has a tendency to underestimate her peers and dragons younger than herself. * thinks she knows better than anyone else. hates being wrong. * cool and distant, separates herself from most of society, is still kinda messed up from the near extinction of her entire tribe. although she considers herself the endling. B A C K S T O R Y There's, put it simply, nothing much to Honsoon's history but she had hatched during the darkest of hours, on the silent, breathless oceans of the Bay of a Thousand Scales should it start with two SeaWings, a rare occurrence during that time. A B I L I T I E S T R I B A L text P H Y S I C A L text M E N T A L * can see ghosts, usually uses this ability to contact her family and stay close to them. this ability was given to her by the amulet around her neck. * incredibly smart and knowledgeable, but doesn't really put her knowledge to very good use. W E A K N E S S E S T R I B A L text P H Y S I C A L * horrible liar, now everyone thinks she's lying whenever stating the truth. it makes her go insane. M E N T A L * doesn't like working with others that aren't herself, thinks herself as better than others, puts herself on a pedestal. * distant and cool and isn't a people kind of person. though she tends to let things go to her head. * trust issues. R E L A T I O N S H I P S please roleplay beforehand. N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation G A L L E R Y please follow reference Bad Liar.png|verglas Uwu a good baby.png|�� 20190712 115757.jpg|droplet Honsoon.png|base by jada, colored by sbyman HonsoonReference.png|pokeball Screenshot 2020-02-09 at 7.29.35 PM.png|moosie girl T R I V I A * is going to be heavily inspired off of bad liar, her theme song, by imagine dragons, more or less inspired by the song video I watched. * lives in an alternate timeline where seawings are nearly wiped out to extinction, it is unknown what caused this slaughter of the sea tribe, but most believe it's due to hatred from the other tribes. * due to lying a lot, most don't believe her at all nor do some take her seriously, it's hard to trust her. * text Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Pages with broken file links